


Cuffed

by afteriwake



Series: Sex And Other Things [2]
Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Barely Dressed, Blindfolds, Danny Is A Dick, Developing Aiden Burn/Don Flack, F/M, Flack's Smarter Than He Looks, Handcuffs, Implied Sexual Content, Mentioned Danny Messer/Lindsey Monroe, Secret Relationship, Sore Wrists, Teasing, Towels, Undecided Relationship(s), Workplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 14:03:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's always fun when handcuffs get thrown in the mix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuffed

**Author's Note:**

> This is also my answer for **dooooooom** , which I signed up for before I wrote Claw Marks. And so, when it came time to answer? Obvious pairing choice. ::nods:: My prompts were " _itch,_ " " _scratch,_ " " _impulse_ " and " _appetite_ ".

He was actually counting down until he got off work. Never would have seen that one coming. He was not the type to get wrapped up in one woman, but then again...

Aiden was _not_ his typical choice of woman.

About a half hour left till he was out and over at her place. His mind drifted back to two nights before. He hadn't let her claw him up again; it had taken two weeks for the first set of marks she'd given him to heal completely, and Danny had taken a perverse delight in slapping him on the shoulder or back until he'd stopped wincing. He hadn't wanted a repeat performance of that, so they'd been busy experimenting. Last night involved some light bondage, nothing serious, nothing that would leave marks.

Something about her drove him wild, didn't let him think straight. It'd been a month since their first time together and they were seeing each other almost every other day, like they couldn't get enough. Probably because they couldn't.

Why they hadn't hooked up while she was still a CSI, he didn't know. Didn't care, either, because they were together _now_ and that was fine by him. Nothing had been said but they were more or less exclusive. He knew that. It wasn't like there was someone else she saw on the days she didn't see him. 

They weren't really dating, though. It didn't really bother him at first. Now it did, a little. Not enough to stop seeing her almost constantly, though. It was like he had an appetite for her.

"Hey, Flack. Pay attention."

Flack's eyes snapped over to Danny. He's been reading something off a sheet of paper, probably the DNA results they'd been waiting for. "I was paying attention."

"No, don't even try to lie. Your mind's on that woman again." Danny got a sly grin on his face. He'd spent the last month trying to figure out who Flack was sleeping with. Flack was rather surprised Aiden hadn't been mentioned yet.

"So what if it was?"

Danny laughed. "You've got it bad."

"Messer, shut up and tell me if we got our killer."

"We got our killer." He handed Flack the printout. "Unfortunately, it means you'll end up being late to meet up with your mystery date. Mac wants this guy brought in now."

Flack looked up from the printout. "Can't you do the interrogation alone? This guy...he'll snap. Real easy."

Danny shook his head and headed out of the labs. "Mac wants you to do it. You're good with the intimidation."

"Not good enough to get you off my case," Flack muttered to himself as he walked out behind Danny.

"What's that?"

"Nothing."

\---

He'd managed to call, to let her know he didn't know when he'd show up. Not didn't know _if_ he'd show up, just when. He was so sketchy about it she figured Danny was around. As much as she liked Danny, there were times he could be a royal pain in the ass. This was one of them. If he'd just ease up on Flack, then maybe he wouldn't be so...

Aiden sighed. She liked Flack. A lot. Enough to give up on seeing other guys, at any rate. But there were times when she really, truly wanted to smack him. Actually, she wanted to smack the both of them. If Danny hadn't started ragging on Flack the next morning after the first time she and Flack were together, it probably wouldn't be as much of a big deal. And if Flack wasn't so big on keeping things quiet because of it...hell.

She sighed and tried to concentrate on her take at-home psych test. Going back to school had not been in her life plans, but neither had getting fired from the labs. At least she had a few years knowledge of just how crappy humanity could be. It gave her a whole new perspective on things. Also gave her the motivation to get another degree, move on with her life, because she didn't want to end up like most of the people she'd met as a CSI.

She got maybe two questions in and pushed the textbook and test away. She couldn't concentrate. Part of it was because she was tired, part of it was because she wanted Flack to hurry the hell up and come over already. Part of it was because, in all honesty, her mind was on other things.

Like sex. For the last month, her mind had been on sex more than anything possibly other than school and work. Not her normal state of mind, that was for sure. And _Flack_. It was _him_ that got her into that mindset and she wasn't even sure _why_. She had it for him bad, she knew it. But...

It made no god damn _sense_!

She let out a frustrated sigh, then pushed away from her kitchen counter and headed towards her room. At least there was time to grab a shower...

\---

He knocked on the door and waited. He hadn't called to let her know he was done and on his way. He'd been right; the suspect cracked with almost no pushing. The interrogation was over and done with in less than an hour. He hadn't really cared, though. Okay, so he cared a little, but he just wanted to leave.

He knocked again, a little harder.

"Jesus, I'm getting there. Hold on."

Flack shook his head. So, apparently, Aiden wasn't in all that great of a mood. This should be fun. He waited as patiently as he could while the door was unlocked. When she opened it the first thing he saw was how much skin she was showing. She had a towel around her hair and a towel around her body and that was it.

"For me? You shouldn't have."

She smirked at him. "No, more for me. I just enjoy answering the door with this on. It's a kink."

"Damn. And here I was hoping..." She moved aside and he stepped in, waiting till she closed the door behind her.

"Thought you were going to be later than this," she said.

"Thought I'd get the chance to undress you," he replied.

"Well, you thought wrong." Enough with the talking, she thought as she took the two steps it took to close the gap between them. She pressed herself against him, his body keeping her towel in place. She snaked a hand up around to his neck and pulled his head closer for a passionate kiss.

He took a step back, letting the towel fall to the floor, and he smirked slightly against her lips. Then he stepped forward again, putting his arms around her and touching her damp back, his hand traveling along her spine till he got to the small of her back.

He moved his hands back up, his fingertips tracing her spine lightly. In all honesty, he could have stayed there for a little while but he started to feel the goose bumps on her skin and pulled away reluctantly.

She gave him a quizzical look, and then her eyes traveled to his pocket. "Hey, Flack?"

"Yeah?"

She reached into his pocket and pulled out his set of handcuffs. She had a dangerous glint in her eye when he looked at her again. "You got the keys?"

\---

She had him stripped down to his pants. The only way he'd let her cuff him to her bedpost first was if it was only one hand. It wasn't that he didn't trust her, but if, God forbid, they lost the key, getting one hand out of a cuff was a lot easier than getting both. She'd had no problem with that. Hell, the gleam in her eye told him she was enjoying even this much control over him.

The previous foray into this territory had involved _him_ tying _her_ up. She had enjoyed it, he was sure of that, but he'd gotten the feeling she wanted to be the one in control next time.

She held up his tie. She let part of it fall on her arm and she pulled it against the flesh of her arm until the only part of her touching it were the fingers she was holding it with.

He raised an eyebrow. "Ties _and_ cuffs?"

"I figure if I get to be in control, I'm going to try something else out." She gave him a wicked grin. "You, Flack, don't get to see me."

"Blindfolding. Interesting," he said, licking his lips in anticipation.

He shut his eyes and lifted his head up just before she got back to him. At least this way he wouldn't rip the thing apart trying to get a hand free to touch her. He could feel her tie the tie around his eyes, and he set his head back down.

Her hand trailed down the side of his neck and down onto his chest. She flattened her palm against his chest and added some pressure to it. In a minute, her lips were pressed against the other side of his neck and he could feel her bare skin touching his. 

She bit lightly on the skin over his jugular vein. She knew not to leave any marks, and she'd been careful about it. He shuddered slightly. Not knowing what she was going to do next was intriguing.

Her lips started to trail the same path her hand had done on the other side, going down the neck, but then she abruptly lifted her lips off his skin. For a moment he wondered if she was just going to leave him there before her lips crushed up against his. 

He moved his hand up, found the side of her face and snaked his hand into her hair, pulling her closer. She indulged him for a moment and then took her hand off his chest and pulled his hand away, taking it firmly in hers and holding it in place near his cuffed wrist.

The pressure lessened a little on the kiss but he didn't care. When her lips moved off his, though, he started to wonder what she was up to. When he felt her naked body move away from his, then he got really curious.

"I'm not going to leave you there, Flack, I'm just getting something."

"What?"

"You'll see." Her voice sounded farther away. He could have undone the tie and looked but he trusted her. She wasn't going to leave him there...he hoped. After maybe a minute, he heard her tread softly back into her room. Before he could say anything he felt the ice cube on his skin, the cold a shock to his system. He sucked in a breath, heard Aiden laugh. "You didn't take off the blindfold."

"I trust you," he said hoarsely. "You wouldn't leave me like this."

"No, I wouldn't." She pulled the ice cube down, leaving a trail of cold from his chest down to the waistband of his pants. "You wouldn't leave me in that position, so why would I?"

He bit his lip. She was teasing him, but damn if it didn't turn him on. He could feel where the ice cube was and he reached out, not sure if he was going to be able to touch her. He wasn't, and he must have made some sort of pitiful expression on his face because suddenly there was soft skin touching the palm of his hand. He touched her skin, moved his hand up and down.

And then she moved away again. This time, though, he knew exactly what she was doing because he could feel her hand skirt the waistband of his pants, hear the zipper when she pulled it down.

And at that point, he just stopped thinking and focused on the sensations. He did his best to help her get him undressed and when she covered his body with hers, his mouth with hers, and she held his free hand up against the bed frame and proceeded to exert full control over him...he was in heaven.

\---

She took the blindfold off first. Her lips were swollen, her hair was messy and she had a dreamy smile on her face. She reached over to her nightstand and grabbed the cuff key and undid the cuffs, giving him a look that said she was more than up for doing that again.

He flexed his wrist slightly once it was out of the cuff. There was a bruise, but at that point, he didn't care. "Next time, Aiden, you're getting cuffed."

"Why?"

"Because while that was great? Parts of it were pure _hell_."

"Which parts?"

"Not being able to touch you."

"Hmm. I'll have to remember that." She gave him an impish smile and moved as close to him as she could, bare sweat-slicked skin against bare sweat-slicked skin.

He managed to flip her over so he was on top. He looked down at her, saw the sparkle in her eyes. "You want me to show you what I mean?" he asked, a smirk on his face.

She extended both her wrists towards the bed frame. "Have at it."

\---

Later that evening, after another round with the cuffs, they laid in her bed together. She had her head on his chest, his arms were around her and they were both under a sheet. He started to rub at his wrist a bit, the part where there was some definite bruising.

"I didn't mean to hurt you," she said. "I just didn't think you were going to want to touch me that bad."

He shrugged slightly. "It's not a big deal."

"You know the minute that gets seen..."

Flack thought for a moment and then shrugged. "If it gets mentioned, it gets mentioned." He looked at her, watched her sit up a bit. "And so what if it does? I'm a grown-up, what I do and who I do it with isn't anyone's business."

Aiden grinned at him, leaned in and gave him a long, lingering kiss. "You know, Flack, suddenly I'm not so tired anymore."

"No more cuffs. Not till my wrist stops hurting."

She reached over to the nightstand, grabbed his tie. "Tie?"

"That's fine, so long as you're getting tied up." He pulled the tie out of her hand and smirked at her again. "Unless you have other ideas..."

"I kind of like the whole blindfolded option. Makes it fun when you have no clue what I'm going to do to you."

"Let's do that, then."

\---

He was still rubbing his wrist as he got out of the cab in front of the labs. Luckily it wasn't the wrist attached to the hand he wrote with, but it still hurt. He walked in, walked over to the elevator and went up to the labs. Minute the door opened, he saw Danny come out of the locker room. He braced himself for some sort of smart ass comment.

"What'd you do to your wrist?"

He turned and saw Lindsay coming up to him. "Nothing, Monroe. Just hurt it last night."

"Need some ice?"

"No, thanks." He gave her a grin and watched her drift off to the AV lab, waving slightly to Danny as she passed him. Flack could have sworn she'd blushed.

Danny came up to him, reaching around to rub his shoulder lightly. "Nice, isn't she?"

"Yeah, she's nice," he said noncommittally.

Danny looked at him. "I'm giving up on trying to figure out who you're with."

Flack quirked up an eyebrow. "What brought on the change of mind?" Danny said nothing, but his eyes drifted in the direction of the AV lab. "You and Monroe...you didn't..." Flack's eyes widened. "Get out of here!"

"Keep your voice down!" Danny said quietly. He grabbed Flack's arm and dragged him over to the locker room. Once they were inside and pretty sure no one was around, Danny inhaled and then exhaled a deep breath. "Look, for all the crap I gave you, I apologize, but can you _please_ not make a big deal out of this?"

Flack opened his mouth, shut it, and then opened it again. "Only because we all work together."

"I bet if Aiden was here, she'd be having a field day."

"Then I'll just tell her tomorrow," Flack replied with a smirk on his face.

He watched Danny's face as the realization dawned on him. "You. And Aiden. And she...?" Danny pointed to Flack's wrist. "And that?"

"Yeah."

"Damn." Danny shook his head and grinned. "Damn..."

Flack clapped his hand on Danny's shoulder and laughed as the man winced. Flack tightened his grip a little. "I'm going to enjoy doing this to you for the next week or so, you know that, right?"

"I kind of figured." Danny gave Flack a pained look. "So, how'd it go down, anyway? Or am I using a bad choice of words here?"

Flack looked at him, grinned a bit. "Let's get drinks tonight. Then, we can talk." He started to head out of the locker room.

"Yeah, because I think I'm going to need a couple of beers to dull the pain," Danny muttered.

"What?" Flack asked over his shoulder.

"Never mind."


End file.
